ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Flüstern des Meeres
, , , |laenge=72 Minuten |alter=FSK 0 / PG - Children |bewertung=7/10ANN: 7,3/10 mit 619 Stimmen - imdb: 6,9/10 mit 6.256 Stimmen - MAL: 6,92/10 mit 15.947 Stimmen - RT: 3,5/5 mit 1.824 Stimmen. |jap=海がきこえる, Umi ga Kikoeru |eng=Ocean Waves |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: أمواج_المحيط *Chinesisch: 海潮之声 / 海潮之聲 *Finnisch: Aaltojen kuohu *Französisch: Je peux entendre l'océan *Italienisch: Si sente il mare *Koreanisch: 바다가 들린다 *Polnisch: Słyszę szum morza *Russisch: Здесь слышен океан *Schwedisch: Jag kan höra havet *Spanisch: Puedo escuchar el mar *Thailändisch: สองหัวใจ หนึ่งรักเดียว *Türkisch: Büyülü dalgalar |deutschland=9. Oktober 2009 |österreich=9. Oktober 2009 |schweiz=9. Oktober 2009 |usa=18. April 2016 |japan=5. Mai 1993 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki, Nozomu Takahashi, Seiji Okuda |regie=Tomomi Mochizuki |drehbuch=Kaori Nakamura |musik=Shigeru Nagata |links=c }} Flüstern des Meeres ist ein TV-Liebesfilm von Tomomi Mochizuki aus Studio Ghibli. Der japanische Originaltitel Umi ga kikoeru heißt übersetzt Meereswellen. Handlung → Siehe Vollständiger Artikel Taku Morisaki und Yutaka Matsuno sind beste Freunde. Während des Schuljahres wechselt Rikako Mutou in ihre Schule. Die beiden Jungs finden schnell Gefallen an ihr, wodurch ihre Freundschaft ins Wanken gerät. Durch Freude, Liebe, Frust und Hass erlebt das Herz des Menschen mal glückliche, mal traurige Tage: wie ein Boot mal im ruhigen, mal im stürmischen Gewässer schwimmt - Flüstern des Meeres. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Rikako.jpg|Rikako Mutou Taku.png|Taku Morisaki Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen In der deutschen Fassung wurden die ersten Minuten nicht synchronisiert, als die Stimme aus dem Bahnhof-Lautsprecher ertönt. Takeshi Watabe sprach nicht nur den Schuldirektor, sondern war auch am japanischen Sprecher-Cast mitbeteiligt. Schließlich wurden Sprecher benötigt, die den Kouchi-Dialekt beherrschen. Nico-sabilik.jpg|Nico Sablik Tanya-kahana.jpg|Tanya Kahana Produktion Vorlage des Films ist der Roman Umi ga Kikoeru, der von Saeko Himuro verfasst und von Katsuya Kondou illustriert ist. Katsuya leitet auch die Animationsregie und das Charakterdesign des Films. Die Kapitel des Romans sind ab Februar 1990 in erschienen. Exakt drei Jahre später wurden die Kapitel gesammelt in einem Buch veröffentlicht. Die Regie führte weder Hayao Miyazaki noch Isao Takahata, sondern Tomomi Mochizuki. Die Realisierung des Films bietet der jungen Generation des Studios, die zwischen 20 und 30 Jahre alt ist, die Gelegenheit, aus ihrem vollen Potenzial zu schöpfen. Sie wollte schnell und kostengünstig arbeiten und dabei die Qualität nicht schmälern. Jedoch konnten sie weder das Budget noch die Termine einhalten.FAQ zum Film (eng.), Ryouko Toyama, nausicaa.net, abgerufen 13. Februar 2009 Mit 72 Minuten ist es der kürzeste Ghiblifilm und auch der einzige, der für das Fernsehen produziert wurde. Die Handlung des Films spielt in Kouchi, das in Japan wirklich existiert. Auch die Kouchi Outemae High School und andere Orte haben ein Äquivalent in der realen Welt. Die Animationsarbeit wurde auf andere Studios verteilt: , und . Veröffentlichungen Erstausstrahlung Der schwere Weg der Veröffentlichungen Die erstaustrahlung des Films war 1993 in Japan auf und blieb lange nur in Japan bekannt. Bis zum Release ist der Film unter den Namen I Can Hear The Sea bekannt gewesen. Universum Anime sicherte sich die Lizenz für Deutschland und der Film kam als DVD-Collection-Edition am 09.10.2009 in die RegaleFlüstern des Meeres - Ocean Waves (dt.), Universum Film GmbH, abgerufen 8. Dezember 2013. Am 15.07.2016 folgte der Film auf DVD (Amaray) und Blu-Ray. Zuvor kam der Film am 11. Juni 2011 zum ersten Mal auf dem Free-TV-Sender . Im englischen Sprachraum verläuft die Veröffentlichung des Films nicht so reibungslos wie in Deutschland. Walt Disney besaß bereits die Lizenzrechte für die Region NordamerikaThe Disney-Tokuma Deal (eng.), nausicaä.net, abgerufen 05. Januar 2011, aber sie veröffentlichte nie den Film. Erst am 25. Januar 2015 brachte , das früher Optimum hieß, den Film auf den britischen MarktOcean Waves (eng.), Optimum Releasing, abgerufen 10. Dezember 2009. Der Film erschien unter dem Titel Ocean Waves, was die literarische Übersetzung des japanischen Originaltitels ist. Das Release in Nordamerika folgte am 18. April 2016 in den Kinos durch Ghibli's Ocean Waves Listed for BD/DVD Release on April 18 (eng.), ANN, abgerufen 16. Februar 2016. DVD- und BD-Erscheinungen Filmfehler thumb|Zum Probieren: Great Lymon Taste! Nach den Ferien in Hawaii unterhalten sich Taku und Yutaka auf dem Dach des Schulgeländes, wo sie einen Blick auf die Burg Kouchi haben. Bevor Yutaka seinem Freund erzählt, was in der Schule über ihn getuschelt wird, stellt er eine Limonadendose ab. Auf der Dose steht im gelben Dreieck Great Lymon Taste. Es kann sich hier um eine limitierte Auflage von Sprite handeln, da es keinen Lemon-Geschmack hat, sondern Lymon (mit y). Durchaus möglich handelt es hier um eine andere Getränkemarke: Sprity. Wenn es die Marke Sprite hat und das Lymon nur ein Druckfehler ist, dann hat Yutaka eine sehr wertvolle limitierte Auflage der Dose erwischt. Easter Eggs Ghibli thumb|Ghibli Super XII Am Abend sitzt die Familie Morisaki zusammen zum Abendessen. Nachdem Taku seine Portion aufgegessen hat und seine Mutter seinen jüngeren Bruder Tasushi vernünftig zu essen aufgefordert hat, setzt sich Taku auf das Sofa vor dem Fernseher. Dabei läuft die Werbung für eine Kassette mit der Aufschrift Ghibli Super XII. Marco Pagot thumb|Seht ihr Marco Pagot? Auf dem Schulfest sitzt Marco Pagot auf dem mittleren Tisch, das rechts unten im Bild zu sehen ist. Dabei hat sich ein Schüler als ein Schwein verkleidet. Cosplay ist auf Schulfesten nicht unüblich. Filmposter Porco Rosso thumb|Demnächst im Kino: Porco Rosso Bahnhof Kichijouji. In der letzten Szene sieht Taku Rikako auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bahnsteig. Er rennt zu ihr hin. Bevor er die Treppe erreicht, rennt er an einem Poster zum Film Porco Rosso vorbei. Mediathek → Siehe Weitere Bilder Galerie Ow1.jpg Ow4.jpg Rikako-taku.jpg Videos thumb|center|335px|AMV Far Away thumb|center|335px|Ending - I Can Hear the Sea Webseiten Offizielle Seiten: *Universum Anime News: *GhbiliWiki (dt.) *Ghibliworld (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Reviews: *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädien: * (dt.) * Onlineshops: *Donguri-Sora (jap.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:Ocean Waves ja:海がきこえる es:Puedo escuchar el mar Kategorie:Filme